central_victorywikiaorg-20200215-history
Albrecht of Württemberg
| issue = Philipp Albrecht, King of Württemberg Duke Albrecht Eugen Duke Carl Alexander Duchess Maria Amalia Duchess Maria Theresa Duchess Maria Elisabeth of Württemberg Duchess Margarita Maria | house = House of Württemberg | father = Duke Philipp of Württemberg | mother = Archduchess Maria Theresa of Austria | date of birth = 23 December 1865 | place of birth = Vienna, | date of death = 31 October 1939 (aged 73) | place of death = , Württemberg, Germany | place of burial = | signature = | religion = |}} Albrecht ( : Albrecht Maria Alexander Philipp Joseph; 23 December 1865 – 31 October 1939) was a German military commander of the World War, and King of Württemberg from 2 October 1921 until his death in 1939. Early life Albrecht was born in Vienna as the eldest child of Duke Philipp of Württemberg and his wife Archduchess Maria Theresa of Austria, daughter of Archduke Albert, Duke of Teschen. Albrecht entered the armies of the Kingdom of Württemberg and the German Empire in 1883, rose quickly through its ranks and became the heir apparent to the throne of Württemberg. In 1910, Albrecht attended the funeral of King Edward VII. He was a second cousin once removed of Mary of Teck who was the Queen consort of George V. World War When the World War began, Albrecht's VI Inspectorate Corps was formed into the 4th Army, 123 battalions strong. As King William II had no sons, Albrecht was appointed the army's commander and assigned to the Ardennes, with Walther von Lüttwitz serving as his Chief of Staff. This army he led to victory alongside Crown Prince Wilhelm's 5th Army at the Battle of the Ardennes in August 1914. Following that victory, the 4th Army saw action in the First Battle of the Marne before being transferred to Flanders in October, where Albrecht commanded them during the Battle of the Yser. Albrecht also commanded the German forces during the Second Battle of Ypres, where poison gas was used on a large scale for the first time. Albrecht was awarded the Pour le Mérite in August 1915 and promoted to Generalfeldmarschall in August 1916. The new Army Group Albrecht was placed under his command in February 1917 and he was responsible for the southern sector of the Western Front until the Armistice. King of Württemberg Albrecht had become heir presumptive to the Kingdom of Württemberg following the death of his father in October 1917 he succeeded to the throne after the death of of his cousin King Willhelm II on 2 October 1921. Family Albrecht was married in Vienna on 24 January 1893 to Archduchess Margarete Sophie of Austria, a daughter of Archduke Carl Ludwig. They had seven children: * King Philipp Albrecht of Württemberg (1893–1975). * Duke Albrecht Eugen of Württemberg (born 8 January 1895 in Stuttgart; died 24 June 1954 in Schwäbisch Gmünd), who married Princess Nadezhda of Bulgaria (1899–1958), daughter of Tsar Ferdinand I. They had five children. * Duke Carl Alexander of Württemberg (born 12 March 1896 in Stuttgart; died 27 December 1964 in Altshausen), a Benedictine monk known as "Father Odo". * Duchess Maria Amalia of Württemberg (born 15 August 1897 in Gmunden; died 13 August 1923 in Altshausen), briefly engaged to Crown Prince George of Saxony. * Duchess Maria Theresa of Württemberg (born 16 August 1898 in Stuttgart; died 26 March 1928 in Eibingen). * Duchess Maria Elisabeth of Württemberg (born 12 September 1899 in Potsdam; died 15 April 1900 in Meran.) * Duchess Margarita Maria of Württemberg (born 4 January 1902 in Stuttgart; died 22 April 1945 in Altshausen.) Titles, styles, honours and arms 'Titles and styles' *'23 December 1865 – 2 October 1921': His Royal Highness Duke Albrecht of Württemberg * 2 October 1921 – 31 October 1939: His Majesty The King of Württemberg Honors Category:Monarchs Category:Germany Category:People Category:Royalty and nobility Category:World War I Category:Western Front (World War I) Category:Interwar period